Sept 11: Memory Of An Attack
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Join a few members as they remember the event that changed the universe. TGAI. First arc. Oneshot. Standalone eppy.


Memory Of An Attack

Memory Of An Attack

Me: I'm taking time off. It's Sept. 12 in the Philippines, and I forgot about Sept. 11. Here's a belated one-shot fan fiction. This is set in the first arc of "Toon Gang and I", and it features two couples.

Dianne: Oh…it just feels sad.

Ash: Let's just look in.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, just Dianne.

--

DADADADADADA

Dianne and Ash looked up at Ground Zero.

"So…the Sept. 11 attacks happened in your world?" Ash tenderly asked Dianne.

"Yep, it did. I was 5 when it happened, and my Mom showed it to me. Pictures of dead people flooded my mind. So I'm not the least bit surprised that it happened in all the worlds," she replied.

Her black eyes, usually so full of youth and happiness, were right now full of sadness and silent remembrance.

Ash hugged her.

"Dianne, I felt bad too when the Sept. 11 attacks happened in my world. It just gave me some kind of denial that it happened, and I guess I'm lucky I'm alive," he explained.

"Ash, I don't know what I'd do if someone in my family died in that attack. I know now that I am the luckiest girl in the whole wide world, even if I didn't know it before. I have good friends, a boyfriend, a family in the real world and I'm alive," Dianne whispered softly in his ear.

Ash smiled sadly.

"Me too," was the only thing he could say, as he remembered the attacks on the Pokemon Twin Towers. They stood there in silence, each remembering Sept. 11, 2001.

Dianne opened her closed fist, and a rose flew out, in dedication of the Sept. 11 victims.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Meanwhile, May and Hitto sat in a café. Hitto picked and poked at his food, while May wasn't being her usual greedy-for-food self. They were more or less remembering something.

"Hey, May, did the September 11 attacks happen in your world too?" Hitto asked, breaking the ice that wasn't present when they first met.

"Yeah…my Uncle Maxwell was caught in it, and he died," May murmured, and burst into tears that she only burst into when she had a bad-luck day.

"My world was hit too, because me and Father were visiting our version of the Twin Towers when a terrorist attack bombed it. Father got a broken leg which healed after three weeks. But the scar it left on me stayed for good," Hitto replied, pointing to the X scar on his face.

"The emotional scar it left on me healed a bit but whenever Sept. 11 comes around, it just opens up again," May finally said after minutes passed.

Hitto hugged her. Words couldn't describe how both of them felt.

A lone tear rolled down Hitto's cheek, and tears rolled down May's. They wanted to feel happy on Sept. 11, 2001.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Fenton stared up at Ground Zero.

Years had passed since his cousin Jessica, 17, died in the attack. He shuffled his feet, tears silently pouring out of his ocean-blue eyes.

"I don't understand," he murmured. "Why'd you have to go, Jess?"

As if on cue, a brunette with hazel eyes, soft lips and casual outfit appeared.

"Jessica?" Danny asked.

"Danny…I'm so surprised you're here. I thought that you didn't want to visit the site where I died," Jessica replied.

"Jess…why?" Danny whispered softly.

"It was my time to go. I've seen you become a half-ghost, and I know you're fighting evil. I admire you for that. Sometimes, I wish I was alive so I can see you fight the 'bad guys' you used to pretend about," Jessica answered. Smiling, she stroked her cousin's hair.

"I remember you called me 'Jessi-Cessi' once. How I missed that name! Oh, what I'd give to see you again. I'm glad I saw you, because now…I can move on," Jessica added.

"What?" Danny responded, trembling.

"I'll miss you, Danny, but…I'll see you soon. Let me go, won't you? Do that for me, please," Jessica replied. Danny nodded.

"See you," Jessica said, and for one last time, kissed Danny on the cheeks before disappearing.

Danny looked up at the sky and, smiling, said, "Thank you, Jessi-Cessi."

--

Me: That's only a few kids. If I put in more…the one-shot would've been too long. So I dedicate this fan fiction to all the Sept. 11 victims.

Dianne: See you! Oh, and as a tribute, click the button.


End file.
